My Little Pony: Ponies vs Humans
by 10bitxHi367
Summary: The humans are killing the ponies, and the ponies are creating an army to kill all of the humans, except for one human named Kita who is helping the ponies. Who will win: the ponies, or the humans.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash saw humans walking to Ponyville. The humans were carrying different kinds of guns, and they had tranquilizers in their back packs. These humans were here to take a few ponies that they could find to a facility. No one except the humans and ponies that were captured knew where that place was, and what it looked like. One human did not take the ponies away. She was on a team by herself and she brought food and water for the ponies. She kept Rainbow Dash as a pet.

She could also talk to the ponies and understand them. Other humans could not. There were very few ponies left at Ponyville. Some ponies had even created a fort. Only ten ponies were allowed to stay there though. If to many ponies stayed in the fort, they would be captured. The population would decrease even more.

Rainbow Dash was creating a army. So far, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Minty had joined the army. They planned on getting every pony left at the end of the month to join the war, and get rid of the humans. Everyone agreed in the army agreed they would have the human who had helped them, live with the ponies, and rebuild Ponyville. She ran down a hole in the ground so the humans would not find her. She sat down and soon fell asleep in the ground.

X

Three ponies had been captured that day: Florina, Derpy and Rarity. The human girl brought food for every single pony, and lots of water. Rainbow Dash slowly crawled out of her hole and sat on top of the roof of a building, checking for any more humans that had been left behind. She didn't see any more humans, so she walked to a small wooden shelter that was used for the army's base. No one was there yet, so she walked into the kitchen to cook something for when everyone got there. She cooked some eggs and made bacon. She set the food down on a little wooden table in the living room. Then she sat four glass cups on the table and poured some water into them. When she finished pouring water into the last cup Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walked in.

"We can't find Minty anywhere!" Princess Luna said, "She was here yesterday and she said she was going to clean up the house before she left. No one else saw her after that. Do you think the humans got her? What if she got kidnapped?"

Princess Celestia slapped Princess Luna on the back of the head. "Stop worrying people! She has been running all over town screaming that Minty has been kidnapped. She's being a complete idiot!"

"I haven't seen her. Maybe she went to the fort to help clean up or cook. She couldn't have gotten kidnapped we would have heard if that happened. People were walking all over town yesterday, if a human kidnapped someone I think someone would have seen them." rainbow Dash said has she started to eat her eggs. "We'll look for her later, she couldn't have gotten far."

Princess Luna and Princess Celestia both sat down and started eating their eggs. "Five more people joined the army!" Princess Luna exclaimed happily. "Apple Jack, Shining Armer, Cloudy Quartz, Trixie and Pinkie Pie. They all said they would start going to our meetings next week. Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack said they would help Minty use first aid when we start fighting the humans. The girl that always comes here said she planned on leaving the government and she would be her in a few days to start working here."

Rainbow Dash nodded her head. They needed at least twenty more people to out number the humans. The humans relied on guns and tranquilizers, while the ponies relied on strength in numbers and first aid. When the war starts, a lot of the ponies will die, even if they did outnumber the humans. They were going to have equal people in the medical section and the fighting section. That way more people could be helped. She hoped the humans had not thought about that.

X

Meanwhile at the mansion where all the humans lived, the ponies that were being captured weere being executed. There were at least a hundred ponies there, and they were killing the ponies that had been there the longest. Every week they killed five ponies. They didn't kill ponies on Saturday and Sunday, when they weren't there. The only human that stayed there every day was Kita. She was a book keeper at the mansion. She had the name and age of every pony that was ever there. She was forced to bury the dead ponies, and keep a record of these ponies. Over the weekend when no one was there she let the ponies out of the cages that they were put into.

She let them go outside and play, and she gave them extra food that she bought for them. No one knew what she did on the weekends at the mansion. They just thought she worked overtime. She was always behind on work, and every day she was given tons of paperwork to fill out. She had her own little office that was filled with books. She also had a window beside her desk, so she either read or daydreamed while looking out that window so she could get out of work. She was forced to do this job because her father was one of the first people to build the mansion. Then he became their captain and told them to capture and kill ponies. This had been going on for three years, and when Kita turned sixteen he forced her to be the book keeper.

When she went on patrol with the soldiers three times a week, she brought food, water and she guns for the army. For some reason, she could talk to the ponies at Ponyville but no one else could. The door to her office flung open and her step brother came in. "Your still not finished with your work?" He laughed. "It seems like your slacking off. You better get the records up to date, the captain is coming to read over the records.

Kita swiftly stacked up all of the records. "Their already up to date. Every week I update them. It's just the other paper work I hate doing. All I'm here to do is copy papers, maps and keep the records up to date. I'm fine with making maps, and I'm okay with keeping the records up to date but I hate copying the papers. I have to rewrite everything you write and People can't even read my handwriting!" Kita began typing something on a small laptop that barely worked.

Her step brother shrugged then walked out the door. She planned on getting caught up with all the work she had to do, so she was going to have to ignore the ponies and stop going out on patrol for a little while. In two weeks she was going to go meet with the ponies, and then one week later, she was going to go to war with the people who had killed the ponies. She needed to get the work out of the way so she could figure out why people were killing these ponies


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Anime592, but I'm writing this story on my sisters account. We used to share this account but I made my own. There's probably only going to be two more chapters of this story left.**

* * *

X

On Saturday night Kita finally got all of her paperwork done. She had went to the library to see if there were any history books about why the ponies and humans had been fighting. She only found books about how the mansion had been made, and about other buildings that had been made by famous people. Some of the houses no longer existed, and some of the houses weren't even done being built. Most of the books had little notes scribbled on the side, but they weren't in a language she knew.

Kita had fallen asleep in the library, and when she woke up, she was late for work. She grabbed two books with the word ponies written on them, and then ran to her office. She opened a box on the table, threw the books inside, and locked it. No one would be able to open the lock, because she had the key. And no one would be able to pick the lock, because she had made the box and the lock. If someone pick locked it, the lock would not open.

She heard voices outside her office, and then the door opened. A man in a black jacket walked in carrying a stack of papers. He put the papers on her desk and then left. Kita sighed. More work. Every day she got papers to copy, or maps to draw for new people who came to the town nearby the mansion. No one payed any attention to the mansion, probably because it was run by the government. People didn't care what the government did, as long as it wasn't affecting them.

As soon as Kita didn't hear voices outside the door, she opening the box and began reading the books that she had found.

X

"It's been four days, where is Minty?" Princess Luna yelled

She had been asking the question at least ten times a day. It was starting to get on Rainbow Dash's nerves. "I already told you I don't know!"

"Well you should! Your in charge of the army, it's your job to keep everyone save." Luna quickly turned around.

"And your part of the stupid army, maybe you should get off your butt and be useful for once!" Rainbow Dash got up and left. She was tired of talking to Luna when the only thing she ever did was talk about Minty. Minty had told Rainbow Dash where she was going, and Rainbow Dash had promised to keep it a secret. Minty was going to the mansion, where she would help Kita rescue a few Ponies. If they took all of them, and they got caught, it would be a waste of time. So Minty was to take three ponies and bring them back. Then over the next weekend she would get more ponies. But that would be the last weekend that Minty would be rescuing ponies, because Kita was coming to Ponyville to be in the army.

Rainbow Dash went to the top of a building, when she seen a few humans coming to Ponyville. It would take the humans twenty minutes to get there, because Rainbow Dash had spotted them coming early. She ran through the village and told everyone to hide. Then Rainbow Dash hid in her hole, waiting for the humans to come and take away Ponies to be executed.

X

Kita had just finished the last book when the clock struck midnight. The books did not help her, it just made things worse. Someone had scribbled over the important parts of the books and had written 'evil' over it. The people who had gone on patrol came back with no ponies. Someone must have spotted them early. Kita smiled. The humans were going to Ponyville at a certain time. They might have noticed by now that they could hide early to avoid being taken away.

Kita grabbed a big black bag, and grabbed maps, and a lot of books. She also grabbed a plastic bag filled with apples, a katana, a pocket knife, a pistol and a machine gun. She was going to walk to the town where she would stay the night at a hotel. Then she was going to take the long way to Ponyville. She told Minty not to come next weekend because she was leaving.

Kita quickly left, leaving a note on her desk saying she went to town. Someone would get the note in the morning, but by then she would be gone. She had hoped she wouldn't run into any body on her way to out, but she ran into her father.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to kill ponies. Why are we even trying to kill the all?" Kita yelled.

Her father began to laugh. "Because we're building a scientist laboratory. We need space to build and those ponies have a whole lot of land. I know that your leaving. So you can help them."

Kita shoved him out of the way and ran as fast she could. She could run twice as fast as her father. She ran into the woods. Since her father knew she was leaving she was going to have to take the shortcut. She would have to reach Ponyville by morning and build a fence so people couldn't get through.

X

Minty walked into the fort where Luna, Celestia and Rainbow Dsh were. "Kita is coming early! Humans found out what she was doing. Get everyone to hide and to stay put till Kita comes and tells us what to do." She said quickly. All four of them hid all of the ponies, and then they went to their own hiding places.

A half hour later Kita found Rainbow Dash in her hole and laughed so hard she fell over. "What's so funny?" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"That's such a weird hiding place. I don't I have ever seen someone in a hole like that before."

Kita helped Rainbow Dash out of her hole and they began building a wired fence around the place. It would take a strong person to break down the fence. They wouldn't even be able to knock down the fence, because they had ponies with guns stationed everywhere.

Kita pulled out an apple and started eating it. Just as the sun was coming up, she saw humans coming. She whistled really loud, and pulled out a pistol. She put a silencer on the gun and aimed at one of the humans who were near the gate.


End file.
